Merry Christmas Darling
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A little standalone based on the spoiler I heard abut about a special present in the Christmas episode for us Caskett lovers. Pure fluff


This little standalone is based on a spoiler I hear about the Christmas episode that there will be a special present for us Casket lovers now I don't know if this what the present is its just what I'd like to be. Castle and Beckett are married in this fic.

Merry Christmas Darling

Kate hugged her dad as he left. She closed the door behind him and sighed with relief, she loved her family but she was glad their Christmas eve gathering had come to end. The loft was quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace and the whistling of Castle's train whizzing around the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the livingroom. Kate smiled as she took in the Christmas wonderland around her.

Until a few years ago she had buried Christmas with her mother. She still remembered coming home that night after identifying her mother's body seeing their Christmas decorations still up her and her dad packed them up. They lost Christmas that night too. Then two years ago Castle changed it for her, he gave her back Christmas. She touched the ornament hanging on the tree with a little pen and a police badge wrapped in a heart the words "Our First Christmas" on it .

Another ornament caught her eye, a pink teddy bear "Baby's First Christmas 1993" written on it. She smiled tracking the letters with her finger. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist

"You better get to bed Mrs. Castle so Santa can come" Castle whispered in her ear.

Kate turns in his arms "Okay but first I have a Christmas present for you"

"Okay I'll open it in the morning unless my present is you" he teases running his hands along her sides.

"Castle!" she giggles "It's not me and I want you to open this one now" she pulls away bending down to pick up a present from under the tree handing it to him. She takes his hand leading him to the couch "Open it babe" she instructs in a soft voice.

He looks at her she's biting her lip, he always thought she looked adorable when she did that "Okay" he smiles ripping the paper off the box in his hands. He removes the lid on the box and pushes aside the red and green tissue paper he looks confused "Uh its great honey but it'll never fit" he lifts out a tiny vest the word writer on it holding it against his chest.

"It's not for you Castle it's for the baby" she whispers

"Who Sarah Grace?" he asked not catching on.

"No for our baby" Kate takes his hand in hers "Rick, I'm pregnant"

Castle looks at her "Wh..What? Are you, are we really?"

Kate smiles and nods "I'm 9 weeks along and it makes sense we did have a lot of catch up sex that night once we got past the phone call and your mother getting caught in your booby trap"

"Then you came out in all your gorgeous nakedness and I lost al thoughts of anything else I'm sorry Kate I should have" he was stopped by Kate's finger on his lips.

"It's okay Rick yes it's a little sooner than we planned and I'm terrified but I'm also happy" she tells him.

"So you're really okay with this" he looks at her.

"For two months I felt so alone, lost and hopeless I thought I'd never see you again Rick I almost gave up another Castle saved me you have an amazing daughter" she smiles "When they found you alive I felt whole again" she moves closer to him "So yes things are moving fast we just got married last month and now we havea baby on the way, but I don't care because you're here and we're starting the life I though we'd never have together and I couldn't be happier" her eyes shimmer with tears.

"I'm so sorry you went through two months of hell because of me Kate but I'm here now and I promise I will never willing leave you again" he kisses her then pulls back setting his forehead to hers while moving his hand to her still flat stomach "I can't believe our baby is growing in there"

Kate smiles "Me either" she sets her hand on his. "I Love you Rick" she whispers yawning.

"I love you too Kate , Always" he stands up pulling her up with him "Let's go to bed"

As they walk past the tree Kate smiles picturing a new ornament on the tree next year next to Alexis's "Baby's First Christmas 2015 " She moves her free handto her stomach smiling more "Merry Christmas Castle" she murmurs as they head their room.

"Merry Christmas darling" Castle replies softly as they climb into bed and drift to sleep both their hands resting on Kate's stomach. Visions of sugar plums weren't dancing in their heads, no, tonight it was a vision of a tiny baby with daddy's eyes dancing in their heads.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! I know Christmas is still about 2 months away but I had to write this while it was fresh in my head lol. It would be so cool if this were the present for us Caskett lovers! I hope you all enjoy this! Kind reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Caskett hugs everyone!


End file.
